


最美的藝術 Finest Piece

by Evainesnow



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evainesnow/pseuds/Evainesnow
Summary: 你將成為他最美麗的藝術品，多餘的掙扎都是無用的。You are running away from the artist which there is no point.
Relationships: Stefano Valentini/Reader
Kudos: 8





	最美的藝術 Finest Piece

**Author's Note:**

> *有暴力和血成分  
> If there is someone interested I might translate it to english,yet for now you can view it via translate! Hope you will enjoy!

脖子左邊的傷口裡鮮血淋漓湧出，你僅餘的一隻手拼命的想掩蓋著像潰堤一樣的鮮紅液體卻無補於事。你倒在地上的身體顫抖著縮卷起來彷彿能有助延遲死亡的來臨，被腥紅淹蓋的氣管讓你不得不開口喘息著同時被恐懼埋沒；像極了一隻被逼離開水源的魚絕望的掙扎著，而他，就像站在岸邊看著豐厚魚獲的漁夫——

藝術家僅存的理智喪失，他被你的行為徹底激怒。

「Cara mia，不需要躲起來的...我保證我會把你做成最傑出的藝術品。」男人的聲音在門後的走廊傳來，皮鞋輕敲響在木地板上的聲音時遠時近，你躲在走廊裡一個昏暗房間裡面靠著門邊坐下驚恐發抖的捂著嘴生怕他會循著哽咽發現你，心裡渴望著這只是個可怕的惡夢，但這一切都是真實的發生著。

但你很清楚，這個地方無處可逃——

「找到你了，躲貓貓真好玩，接下來我要玩鬼抓人。」

男人在一閃的藍光後突然出現在眼前，黑暗中明顯的藍眼嚇到的你喉嚨發出尖叫身體想往後靠攏時卻失衡靠了個空，你回頭一看發現門口的位置已經變成一條長型黑暗走廊，牆壁上掛滿陌生人的口齒照片。

「我給你五秒提前起跑——」男人的聲音還沒落下你拔腿就跑、拼盡力氣的為了你的性命奔跑著。你有點後悔你當初把高跟鞋脫下逃跑，那個變態在路上放置著無數玻璃碎片，只有黑絲包裹的雙足根本無法抵受碎片的無情切割但聽到背後傳來的皮鞋在木板上的喀吱聲迫近只可以繼續忍痛狂奔，路上留下深紅的腳印在平凡的地板上畫龍點睛一樣點綴著。因為疼痛而溢出的生理淚水在眼眶中打轉，但真正讓眼淚掉下的原因並不是因為疼痛而是這走廊竟然是死路。你就知道從一開始這個藝術家是不會讓你有逃跑的機會，但與其坐以待斃你求生的慾望還是讓你開始了你的逃脫。

「我說過——Stop running…」

男人低下的頭加上昏暗的光源讓你看不清他的臉龐，但字句之間你感受到滿滿的殺意。

「而你將為此接受懲罰...」藝術家瞬間抬頭，臉上掛著的露齒笑容是多麼的扭曲，猙獰的樣子令你繼續往死胡同裡面跑，左肩突然感受到衝擊後傳來錐心的痛楚，他的匕首準確的插進背後關節的位置，一個失去平衡你就趴倒在地上。「不...不不不！！」你淚流滿面的看著慢慢靠近的男人，你很清楚他手中拿著的滅火器是什麼用途奈何你已經來不及站起來反抗了。

你漂亮的臉龐承受了他用力的一擊，下顎的骨骼感覺被擊碎一樣，銹鐵的味道瞬間充滿了你的口腔，舌頭上好像有著什麼銳利的東西割裂著吐在地上是一顆斷裂的牙齒。鼻孔裡都被液體充滿你已經不知道那是鼻涕還是血液，脖子上接著傳來冰涼的皮質觸感，酒紅的手套絲毫沒有要鬆開的意思，沒想到平常用來環抱你的手此刻是多麼渴望奪走你的性命，每一秒的過去你眼球周圍都聚攏著壓迫感，你被迫直視著他那充滿血絲的眼睛，無法呼吸氧氣下手都在胡亂的揮著。直到眼前起花，耳朵嗡嗡作響之際他才鬆開了手。你像重新得到允許呼吸一樣大口的吸取著冰冷的空氣，嘴巴裡的鐵銹味充斥著鼻腔，被血嗆到的你咳嗽著把腥紅像星星點綴一樣灑在他的西裝和裸露的脖子上，但他此刻毫不在意只是在享受著你的痛苦。喉嚨傳來的壓迫過後的疼痛感讓你無法發出聲音。

"My my….come here bella…."

藝術家突然一副溫柔的神情把你環抱在他的懷裡，你感受到他吸吐的溫暖氣息在你的耳邊打轉。乏力的身體顫抖著靠在他的懷裡，他用力把你抱著之後用另外一隻手把匕首拔出還不忙轉動它讓你的痛苦更進一步昇華。在他耳邊的尖叫聲在他耳中是多麼的動聽就像動人的古典音樂一樣，男人稍稍用力就把你虛弱的身體推倒跌在在地上，他緩緩走近後你感受到皮鞋的頂部尖銳的用力踢進你最脆弱的肚皮上讓你捂著肚子痛苦的趴倒在地毯上。他皮鞋腳跟的位置加上體重毫不留情地踩進你左肩的傷口上讓你發出無聲的尖叫，手腕被他抓著往後一提左肩傳來撕心裂肺的痛和骨肉分離的聲音，連同左邊胸口上肌肉嚴重撕裂痛後就再也感受不到你左邊手臂和上半身的任何感覺了。你虛弱的被他用手從下巴抬起頭來看著他沾血的臉，他眼神裡全是憐惜，但你知道都是假的。

「你沒辦法拯救他們，你也沒辦法拯救你自己。」

你不得不承認他這句是最真實的，你一時的憐憫之心把原本被他抓來的人都放走是個錯誤的做法，因為在他的領域裡面沒有人能逃過他的眼睛，而這次你還把自己賠了進去。

"What a shame,ciao mia bella."

脖子上傳來冰涼的金屬觸感在流利的順著鎖骨滑動著，不用開眼你就知道那是什麼，不過值得開心的是，你也知道這意味著惡夢可以結束了。


End file.
